Human (playable)
Death Knight, Hunter, Monk | language = Common | start = Northshire Valley, Elwynn Forest | capital = Stormwind City | leader = | mount = Horse }} The humans of Stormwind are one of the playable Alliance races in World of Warcraft. They are a resilient breed, having survived an invasion by the savage orcs during the First War. During the Second War, the armies of Stormwind rallied with the Alliance of Lordaeron to reclaim their homeland of Azeroth. After the success of the Second War, Stormwind was rebuilt and human civilization began to flourish once again throughout the southlands. Background The noble humans of Stormwind are a proud, tenacious race. They bravely fought the orcish Horde for generations as the patrons of the Grand Alliance. Just as they thought peace had at last settled over their war-torn kingdoms, an even darker shadow descended upon the world. The undead Scourge unleashed a foul plague of death upon humanity and succeeded in decimating the northern human kingdom of Lordaeron. The few humans who survived fled south to the protection of Stormwind. No sooner had the undead struck than the demonic Burning Legion began its cataclysmic invasion of the world. The warriors of humanity stood fast against the Legion and helped save the world from imminent destruction. The defenders of Stormwind stand vigilant against any who would threaten the sanctity of their lands to this day. Situated in the foothills of Elwynn Forest, Stormwind City is one of the last bastions of human power in the world. King ruled the people of Stormwind for a considerable amount of time. Backed by their stalwart allies, the armies of Stormwind marched forth to fight the savage Horde on distant battlefields, leaving the defense of Stormwind to its proud citizens. When the threat of the Lich King loomed in Northrend, the armies moved into the mountainous regions of that continent; though they proved successful in their campaign, it left Stormwind's forces weakened. They were further stretched thin by the explosive appearance of Deathwing and later by the latest invasion of the Burning Legion. During this precarious time, Varian fell to Gul'dan on the Broken Shore. Leadership then fell to his son, Anduin Wrynn. Appearance Humans’ skin ranges from dark to light, and may have tones of other colors. Their eyes are blue, brown, green, gray, or hazel. Human hair is brown, black, blond, or red. Humans look like exaggerated forms of real-life humans, with men usually keeping their hair short and women usually longer. Beards on men seem very popular or shaving is just not common. Humans average six feet in height and weigh about 180 pounds, with men noticeably taller and heavier than women. Starting info Humans start in Northshire Valley, a subzone located in northern Elwynn Forest. Starting area intro voice-over Starting attributes Warlords of Draenor.}} Racial traits Reasons for racial traits One of the greatest advantages that humanity possesses is their aptitude for team work and leadership, therefore they are also well known for their skills in Diplomacy. Their leaders proposed forming the Alliance, and even ordinary citizens know that the right choice of words means the difference between leaving a good impression and leaving a great one. Humans' tenacity is one of their best traits as a race. They will continue to fight through any level of adversity. Faced with invasions by the orcs, Burning Legion, and even the Scourge, The Human Spirit remains unconquered. This also contributes to humanity's powerful will to survive, demonstrated by the racial "Every Man for Himself" which shows humans doing anything necessary to survive and triumph over their foe. Reasons for classes *Death knight : The first modern death knight, Arthas Menethil, was a human. Many of these death knights were twisted paladins, either corrupted into insanity and cruelty or killed and risen as an unholy warrior. *Hunter : Along with many other races, humans have befriended animals as both companions and allies-in-battle, and thus many serve as scouts in the wilderness who favor the bow or rifle. *Mage: Humans have not always been aware of the power of sorcery. During the rule of Lordaeron, when the high elf population of Quel'Thalas was raided by armies of the Amani trolls, the high elves requested the help of the humans to aid in the defense of their elven kingdom. The humans agreed, and after successfully defending the land, the elves taught a small number of humans the gift of magic. It spread, and humans quickly mastered the arcane arts. Many great human wizards have come and gone, taught apprentices, and even established the mighty magical faction of the Kirin Tor. *Paladin: Many of the first paladins were humans. With their stalwart faith in the Holy Light, the Knights of the Silver Hand purged evil from the human kingdoms and sought to cleanse Lordaeron. However, paladins of the Scarlet Crusade were crazed along with the rest of their faction, shaming the Holy Light by killing anything or anyone not aligned with their "righteous" ideology. *Priest: Humans have always had a strong faith in the Holy Light and needed scholars to teach and spread it. They act selfless and just, giving charity to the needy and blessing the faithful. *Rogue: Not all human culture is noble and honorable. Much, if not all, of human history is molded and shaped by betrayal, backstabbing, greed, and deception. Thievery is common in the crowded streets of Stormwind City and the plains of Westfall, and many civilians are forced to steal just to survive. *Warlock: Not all human sorcerers have the best intentions. Many have grown corrupt, seeking power and delving into the darker schools of magic. Their hearts are tainted by greed and selfishness, and the majority go insane and join the Shadow Council, or allow themselves to be manipulated by horrid entities of the Twisting Nether. *Warrior: With a history of war, strife, and honor, many a human has picked up a sword or shield to defend their families, pride, and lands. Media Images HumanFRevamp1.jpg|Warlords female model revamp HumanFRevamp.jpg HumanMModelRevamp.jpg|Warlords male model revamp HumanMModelRevamp1.jpg HumanMModelRevamp2.jpg Videos File:Human_Introduction_Cinematic_in_4K|Similar to Cataclysm intro, but with repaired Stormwind Human Intro Movie HD - World of Warcraft Cataclysm Human In-Game Intro (World of Warcraft) Patch changes * See also *Human magic *Human technology External links it:Umani di Stormwind pl:Human (playable) Category:Alliance races Category:Humans Category:Stormwind City Category:Alliance factions